Red Fog of Terror Series
Red Fog of Terror (Japanese: 恐怖！悪夢の赤い霧 Terror! The Nightmarish Red Mist) is a movie series featured in the Pokéstar Studios. Movies Red Fog of Terror The title of the script is Horrific Motel. Plot Who are you? Where did you come from? What for? A creepy human-type monster. Mission Knock out your foe in 10 scenes. Strange Ending: Last 10 scenes without knocking out the opponent. Script Scene 1 - Protect yourself from attacks! The line you choose is important! Scene 2 - Attack your foe! Scene 3 - Attack your foe! Scene 4 - Attack your foe! Scene 5 - Attack your foe! Scene 6 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 7 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 8 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 9 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 10 - Deliver a decisive blow! Credits Player's Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite= mod 2) = 0|B2W2 Rosa Pokéstar Back Student.png|B2W2 Nate Pokéstar Back Student.png}} |prize=N/A |name= mod 2) = 0|Rosa|Nate}} |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1 }}|style="margin:auto"| Enemy |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Midnight Red Fog.png |prize=N/A |class=Midnight |classlink=Pokéstar Studios characters |name=Red Fog |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1 }}|style="margin:auto"| |level=20|gender=male|type1=Normal|ability=Insomnia |move1=Scratch|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Claw|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Physical |move3=Acid|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Special}} Red Fog of Terror 2 The subtitle of the script is Wanderers of the Park. Plot Screams and hopelessness fill the amusement park at night! Mission Knock out all foes in 20 scenes. Strange Ending: Last 20 scenes without knocking out all foes. Script Scene 1 - Switch your opponent's Pokémon! The line you choose is important! Scene 2 - Raise your stats! Scene 3 - Raise your stats! Scene 4 - Attack your foe! Scene 5 - Attack your foe! Scene 6 - Attack your foe! Scene 7 - Attack your foe! Scene 8 - Attack your foe! Scene 9 - Attack your foe! Scene 10 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 11 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 12 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 13 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 14 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 15 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 16 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 17 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 18 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 19 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 20 - Deliver a decisive blow! Credits Player's Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite= mod 2) = 0|B2W2 Rosa Pokéstar Back Student.png|B2W2 Nate Pokéstar Back Student.png}} |prize=N/A |name= mod 2) = 0|Rosa|Nate}} |game=B2W2|location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1 }}|style="margin:auto"| Enemy |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Midnight Red Fog.png |prize=N/A |class=Midnight |classlink=Pokéstar Studios characters |name=Red Fog |game=B2W2|location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=6 }}| |level=30|gender=male|type1=Normal|ability=Insomnia |move1=Dark Pulse|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Claw|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Physical |move3=Slash|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical}} | |level=20|gender=female|type1=Normal|ability=Insomnia |move1=Acid|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Special |move2=Night Slash|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical}} | |level=20|gender=male|type1=Normal|ability=Insomnia |move1=Acid|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Special |move2=Double-Edge|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical}} }} | |level=20|gender=female|type1=Normal|ability=Insomnia |move1=Acid|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Special |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical}} | |level=20|gender=male|type1=Normal|ability=Insomnia |move1=Acid|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Special |move2=ThunderPunch|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Physical}} | |level=20|gender=female|type1=Normal|ability=Insomnia |move1=Acid|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Punch|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical}} Red Fog of Terror 3 The subtitle of the script is A Cry from Beyond. Plot Unknown and impossible to understand, it came from a different dimension. Mission Knock out SFX Prop C2 in 15 scenes. Knocking out other foes is fine. Strange Ending: Last 15 scenes without knocking out SFX Prop C2. Script Scene 1 - Protect yourself from attacks! The line you choose is important! Scene 2 - Pay attention to the foe's type! Scene 3 - Use a move with high power! Scene 4 - Use a move with high power! Scene 5 - Use a move with high power! Scene 6 - Use a move with high power! Scene 7 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 8 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 9 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 10 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 11 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 12 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 13 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 14 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 15 - Deliver a decisive blow! Credits Player's Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite= mod 2) = 0|B2W2 Rosa Pokéstar Back Student.png|B2W2 Nate Pokéstar Back Student.png}} |prize=N/A |name= mod 2) = 0|Rosa|Nate}} |game=B2W2|location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1 }}|style="margin:auto"| Enemy |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Midnight Red Fog.png |prize=N/A |class=Midnight |classlink=Pokéstar Studios characters |name=Red Fog |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=6 }}| |level=40|gender=female|type1=Normal|ability=Insomnia |move1=Explosion|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Selfdestruct|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical}} | |level=40|gender=female|type1=Normal|ability=Insomnia |move1=Shadow Claw|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Physical |move2=Scratch|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical}} | |level=40|gender=male|type1=Normal|ability=Insomnia |move1=Night Slash|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Scratch|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical}} }} | |level=40|gender=male|type1=Normal|ability=Insomnia |move1=Double-Edge|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Scratch|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical}} | |level=40|gender=female|type1=Normal|ability=Insomnia |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Scratch|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical}} | |level=50|type1=Dark|ability=Pressure |move1=Dark Pulse|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Special |move2=Confusion|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special}} Trivia * The alternate title, La Nebbia Rossa, is Italian and translates to "The Red Mist." * The name of the director, John Pokénter, is likely a reference to the real world film director . He directed a movie called Funhouse about a killer in an amusement park, similar to the plot of Wanderers in the Park. * The monster seen in the final movie has the same base stats as the humanoids it commands. It is only stronger than them because of its level and advantageous type over the player's preset Pokémon. In other languages Subtitle it:La Nebbia Rossa zh:恐怖！恶梦的红雾系列